Alador's Destiny
by mr.merryberry
Summary: A story about my favorite underrated Pokemon Abra as he is a young wizard apprentice destined to save Poke Kingdom from a Mysterious Warlock. Please read my 1st story.Please review!
1. Prologue

I do not own Pokemon, obviously because I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Prologue

Dark clouds swirled in the midnight skies over the horizon of Poke Kingdom. Abra stood petrified and powerless as a tall enigmatic figure floated

above him with a menacing glare in it's violet eyes. Closer and closer it came it's evil aura rising as it made it's way towards the terrified little fox

creature. Abra's body went completely numb, beads of sweat paved down his face as he clenched his fists trying to concentrate. "_Come on ,come _

_on just a little more" _he thought to himself as the shadowy figure edged closer and closer. Lightning cackled overhead, harsh winds blew furiously,

as the young mage tried to focus his energy. _"There is no escaping your destiny child" _the figure said in an ominous if somewhat smooth voice.

Suddenly there was an immense flash of lightas the Abra screamed "TELEPORT!"

And then there was darkness…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_There was darkness, total darkness and then there was light. Really bright light_. _And a voice but where was it coming from? Who was it coming from_?

It was far too melodious and sweet to be the figure's. As the Abra tried to open it's eyes a sharp pain seeped through his body as if he was hit by something massive. But when he managed to squint his eyes the first thing he saw was a small creature, it was actually more like little girl with blond hair ,blue eyes, a round little purple face, but her most noticeable feature was her huge red puckered lips.

" Oh, thank Arceus you're alive" she said in an ecstatic tone, "Are you all right?"

Though he was in terrible pain he somehow mustered up the strength to speak. "Not really, I feel like I've been hit by a Rhyhorn."

He looked around at the strange surroundings, " Where am I?" The Smoochum looked at him as if he were from a different planet.

"You're in Hoot Hoot Forest. I was looking for berries when I saw you lying there. What happened?"

" It's a long story, but I need to get back to the palace, how far is Cresslia town from here?"

The Smoochum gave the young fox creature an inquisitive look.

"You're strange, what's your name, mine's Crystal"

The Abra sighed ,obviously annoyed by the little girl's curiosity'

"My name is Alador , I am a wizard apprentice and am on an important mission for Emperor Slowking. Now can you please answer my question."

Crystal staggered back surprised by the boy's quick recovery but even more impressed by the important mission the boy spoke of. She could not contain her excitement

" WOW YOUR ON A MISSION FOR THE KING THAT'S SO COOL!!".

She then began rambling on incoherently as Alador tried to retrace

his thoughts and bring in his surroundings. By releasing alpha waves into the area he was able to sense impeding danger. This was a trait he

learned from his grandfather when he was little. There was a sudden convulsion in his brain, the waves became disjointed and difficult to read.

That meant trouble.

"Get Down!"

Alador telekinetically pushed Crystal to the ground as a massive shadow swooped down overhead.

_"You shouldn't have come here"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crystal looked up to see the source of the voice only to wish that she hadn't. Right above them was an enormous Noctowl with a hungry gleam

in it's eye. And from the way it stared at her it looked like Crystal was an adequate meal. "Alador, you're a wizard do something magical"

Alador tried to focus but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He had already used what little energy he had left to push Crystal out of the way of the

Noctowl's previous attack.

"I'm all out of energy, we have to run!"

The mighty owl let out a devious cackle,

"_Run as fast as you can little ones I could use the exercise"_.

Crystal didn't need a second warning ,she took off faster than a Ponyta with Alador not too far behind her. Running was the no use, the Noctowl was an agile flier and was quickly gaining on his prey.

"Crystal, do you know a way out of the forest!" Alador screamed

clearly out of breath.

" I'm sorry I can't – I can't remember." the purple pokemon screamed at the top of her lungs while sill running for her life.

"_Looks like I'm going think of something" _The little Abra quickly hatched a plan, he came to a complete halt, turned around and looked Noctowl in it's piercing red eyes

" Noctowl!"

The massive owl stopped in mid air obviously confused by the Abra's sudden bravery.

" Noctowl , I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening" the large owl replied apathetically while sharpening his talons.

" I have a riddle for you. If you solve it you can eat me and my friend but if you can't then you have to let us go."

A look of disbelief appeared on Crystal's face

"Hey keep me out of your suicidal propositions you bonehead!"

the Smoochum said as she smacked Alador really hard.

But Alador knew what he was doing, while

Noctowls are vicious predators they are also known for being wise and intelligent and enjoying a good riddle.

"All right you've got my attention, I'm very intrigued".

Alador swallowed hard, apprentices were accustomed to reading spell books all day, not life and death situations but he managed to stay calm and composed.

" All right, if a Ditto mates with a Nidorina how many times out of five will the Nidoran be male?"

The Noctowl laughed hysterically " That by far had to be the worst riddle I ever heard. By the way you bluffed boy, I almost thought you had a chance." The owl soon collected himself "out of five there is a huge possibility that all would be female because one out every fifteen Nidorans are male not one out of five."

An arrogant smirk spread across the owl's beak.

Alador smiled back "you're wrong, It's true while one out fifteen Nidoran's are male, Nidorina's are generally barren and are incapable of laying eggs." Alador's grin quickly disappeared, "you have let me and my friend go."

Crystal looked at Alador and saw the determination in his eyes. She thought it was kind of cute the way he the way he tried to look intimidating. She knew there was something special about him something familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Noctowls's face was nonchalant.

"Fine, you are free to go"

the Noctowl cooed as he flew away.

"But next time you won't be so lucky."

Later

After few hours the duo finally managed to make it out of the forest in one piece. Alador overtime found it harder and harder to ignore the

rumbling of his empty stomach.

"_Man, I could really use some pecha berry stew right now."_

Was the only thought that he could piece together

coherently.

"We're finally here"

Crystal exclaimed as they approached a small cozy looking house with a tire swing in the front yard, smoke protruding from the chimney, and an angry looking woman on the front porch. The woman looked very similar to Crystal except her hair was

significantly longer and she wore a voluptuous red dress. This was obviously Crystal's mother.

"where have you been young lady? You were supposed to be home three hours ago." Crystal was clearly irritated by her mother's nagging.

"Mom, there was just a minor hold up, I'm okay."

Then the Jynx's glance shifted to Alador who was trying his hardest to be unnoticed. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is my friend Alador, I found him in the woods, he's from Cresselia Town right next to the palace"

then she added

"he's on an important mission for the king".

" Hmmm. Cresselia Town? Boy you're a long ways from home, but I my husband can help you out." She cleared her throat and added

"Crystal's father's working at the ranch, he'll be home in a few hours, why don't you wash up stay for supper there's always plenty to go around."

That was the best thing Alador heard all day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night at supper Alador had the opportunity of meeting the rest of Crystal's family, including her father a Hitmonchan named Melvin

and her little brother a haughty Tyrouge ,Tyler that was overprotective of his sister and didn't

take too kindly to strangers. This made it a rather, awkward dinner for Alador who at the

time tried to avoid dinner conversation.

"so Alador you're an Abra, I heard that Abras lazy creatures that spend a majority of their lives asleep, is that true?"

Alador noticed the snooty smirk on Tyler's face .

" Oh well we're really not asleep most of the time, it's actually a self induced meditative

trance that we picked up from a wise Medicham, thousands of years ago."

In a softer voice he added'

" I generally try I avoid sleep, because of the nightmares."

" "Nightmares?"

Everyone at the table was suddenly intrigued.

" Well they aren't really nightmares, my master says they're

more like prophetic visions sent by Arceus himself."

Then he smiled reassuringly " it's nothing to worry about, let's eat!"

A grave expression covered the Melvin's face

"_There's something very peculiar about this boy, a strange power emanates from him. He might be dangerous to have around." _

Crystal immediately noticed that her father was acting stranger than usual. She knew it had something to do with Alador and the strange yet

somehow familiar aura that surrounded the small fox. He seemed way too powerful and mature for an Abra. But she guessed that he was

trained to be stoic and collected. She turned her attention to Alador who seemed to have an uncomfortable look on his face. Maybe it was

because of the bizarre way her father looked at him or it could just be the fact that the chairs weren't really designed for pokemon with tails.

Before things could get any more awkward Alador politely excused himself from the table and went out for some fresh air. Crystal followed not

far behind.

" Alador are you okay?" her blue eyes twinkled with concern "You know my parents can be complete oddballs sometimes, what about your parents?"

Alador's eyes grew intense "The only parent I've ever known was my grandfather the great wizard, Alakazaam, but he is long gone, I have no family."

Crystal quickly tried to change the subject.

" that was really cool how you saved my life back there, especially

when used that magic trick to push me out of the way of that Noctowl attack."

The Abra seemed kind of offended by the compliment,

"It was not a magic trick, it was only _confusion_ a basic psychic attack."

The Abra's anger quickly faded " what I've really been trying to master is _psybeam_

but it's almost impossible for an Abra to learn, but my grandfather mastered it so easily when he was younger, I'm a disappointment to him."

"Well it's pretty amazing that you know how to use confusion, my mom won't let me learn battle techniques, apparently we don't believe in violence, go figure."

The Smoochum replied trying to cheer him up.

" thanks" he said trying to seem grateful.

The Smoochum then kissed him softly on the cheek, which Smoochums are known for and said good night, leaving Alador to watch the Volbeats and Illumise fly through the midnight sky.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deep in the jungle….

A shadowy figure moves through the brush at blinding speed.

He spots his prey, and stealthily crawls to the ground scythes gleaming in the moonlight ,eyes sharp, never

leaving it's target.

Coiling back he prepares to initiate attack…

"Hello there"

Startled the Scyther sprung into action, scythes sheared in attack position.

"Put those away, your among friends"

Caught off guard the Scyther calmed to see the source of the voice.

Standing before him was an ancient fox like creature with a slender build, golden brown fur, a large head,

and a long mustache that went past his knees. He was incredibly frail looking, his body being supported

only by a long spoon like rod.

"Who are you and where am I?" the Scyther demanded, he felt heavy and sluggish.

" The better question is what are you?" the Alakazaam replied apparently not threatened by the powerful

mantis.

"What?" the mantis was caught off guard by the reply.

" This question brings great confusion to you, I can read your mind you have no recollection of the past

three months" then he added, "if you did ,you would know that you aren't what you think you are."

What was he talking about? He said he could read his thoughts, what was this old man getting at? What

kind of mind games was he playing?

" You're a ninja assassin from the Suturaiku Clan"

" How do you know of the Suturaiku?" , the Suturaiku Clan was an ancient and powerful clan of ninja

Scythers completely unknown to the outside world. They were specially trained to pull off big scale

assassinations like world leaders, and politicians and were often employed as military spies.

" Enough talking you need nourishment, we'll discuss matters further over some fried magikarp and rawst

berry tea."

Alador awoke really early the next morning completely recharged from his previous ordeal, though he was less than stoked about the journey ahead. He came the realization that he still had a lot to learn and with his grandfather gone it was going to be difficult to master his spell books. The young Abra levitated slightly above the creaky wooden floor to avoid waking up Crystal and her family.

"_What was that dream about, who was that Scyther and why was he with Grandpa?" _

These questions circled in Alador's mind like a whirlpool.

"_Arcues what are you trying to tell me give me a sign! How can I find what was never lost? What is this great destiny I have? It doesn't make sense!"_

It was just then Crystal emerged from the bathroom only to see a half-sleep Alador floating two feet off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Crystal let out a blood curdling screech that shook the entire house and startled Alador out his trance so suddenly that he lost his concentration and fell onto the hardwood floor.

"OUCH!!"

Immediately upon hearing the scream Tyler awoke and somersaulted into action

"What are doing to my sister you freak?!"

"He didn't do anything Tyler calm down" Crystal snapped

"Well be quiet and get back to bed before you wake up mom" He snapped in a harsh whisper before closing the door and heading back to bed.

Breakfast that morning consisted of pancakes, lava cookies, moomoo milk, and oran berry juice. While the food was incredibly delicious , Alador could tell from the scent , he hadn't touched his plate. The visions still lingered in his head, "_What could it mean? What is Arcues trying tell me? That Grandpa's alive? He can't be I watched him die" _

" Son ,are you alright?" Melvin asked with a slightly confused expression. The Hitmonchan's voice knocked Alador out his trancelike state and back to reality where he realized everyone was staring at him especially Tyler who was giving him a menacing glare.

"Dude are you always this strange?" Tyler asked sarcastically " I just mean you always have that look on your face as if you've seen a Ghastly or something. It gets old really fast"

Crystal couldn't quite read Alador. "_What's this kid's deal? He's always serious or sad and talking about important missions and destiny. It's like…it's like he's never had fun before, a chance to be a kid……but today that's gonna change because I have a plan"_

_A mischievous grin developed across her bright pink lips._


End file.
